


Зарисовка по арту

by Oleleka



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oleleka/pseuds/Oleleka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Спасибо Wiiel за вдохновляющий арт<br/>http://wiiel.deviantart.com</p>
    </blockquote>





	Зарисовка по арту

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо Wiiel за вдохновляющий арт  
> http://wiiel.deviantart.com

[](http://imgur.com/K2zOh4N)

Алек только начал натягивать свитер, как Магнус поднырнул в него снизу, тесно прижимаясь. И довольно прищурил свои кошачьи глаза, наверняка улыбнувшись, но Алек из-за такой близости не видел его губ.

– Магнус, – выдохнул он, смущенный выходкой. – Я пытаюсь одеться. 

Тот только хмыкнул и тут же поцеловал, не дав больше и слова вставить. Алек через секунду, расслабленно опустив руки ему на плечи, уже не помнил ни о смущении, ни о том, что куда-то собирался идти. 

Оголившейся спине было прохладно, а под свитером – жарко, кожа покрылась испариной, и челка прилипла ко лбу... По виску, щекоча, прокатилась капля пота, и Алек оторвался от губ Магнуса. Он тяжело задышал, но кислорода не хватало. Сколько же они целовались, что он так вспотел?..

Потертая ткань свитера пропускала немного света и создавала ощущение ширмы от всего окружающего мира. Здесь они были только вдвоем... Хотя Алек понимал, что в лофте Магнуса, кроме них двоих и кота, никого нет. Но когда они стоя вот так, это чувствовалось острее. Вдруг расхотелось выбираться наружу, где много дел и разных забот. 

Они молча смотрели друг другу в глаза, хотя хотелось говорить о чем-то очень личном... Магнус чуть шевельнулся, и Алеку показалось, что тот собирается освободиться из ставшего душным пространства. Но Магнус только прижался сильнее, убрал ладони с его ягодиц и обхватил руками за талию. Он прислонился лбом ко лбу Алека, и теперь смотреть в глаза стало сложнее – они расплывались.

– Так ты похож на муху, – тихо произнес Магнус.

– Ты опять говоришь чушь, – проговорил Алек так же тихо, боясь нарушить это странное уединение. 

– Никогда не используй этого слова в отношении меня, – возмутился Магнус, но не зло, и подался назад, натягивая головой ткань и вынуждая Алека наклониться за ним. Горловина свитера где-то затерялась, будто пропала совсем. 

Алек нахально улыбнулся, собираясь сказать еще что-то такое, что не понравится Магнусу, но не расстроит того. Правда, в голову ничего подходящего не приходило. Магнус вдруг ответил на его улыбку и легко вздохнул. Казалось, он тоже хочет что-то сказать, но не находит слов.

– Я прощаю тебя, мой глупый нефилим, – произнес он со снисхождением, но Алек ни на мгновение напускному высокомерию не поверил. 

– А я тебя нет, мой слишком мудрый маг.

Глаза Магнуса сверкнули, и он тихо засмеялся, отчего стало вдруг еще жарче. Алек облизнул пересохшие губы и хотел уже высвободиться, но Магнус ему не дал.

– Это уже слишком слащаво, – поделился он полушепотом, задевая своими губами губы Алека, но не целуя. – Мы с тобой ужасны! Заявляю это официально, как Верховный маг Бруклина.

– Как представитель Конклава... – заговорил в ответ Алек, поддерживая странную игру, но вынужден был замолчать, чтобы снова облизать губы. При этом он задел языком губы Магнуса и вдруг забыл, что хотел сказать. Алек чувствовал участившиеся удары его сердца, прижимаясь, и они отдавались такими же в собственной груди. – Я... Вынужден согласиться, – договорил он, забывая смысл фразы.

Магнус поцеловал его легко и отстранился, чтобы стащить с них свитер. Мир вернулся резко – всей полнотой света и звуков, будто до этого они находились где-то не в нем, а сейчас окунулись с головой. Алек только жадно втянул воздух и растерянно заморгал.

– Если я тебя не отпущу, ты будешь потом ругаться из-за того, что куда-то опоздал, – пояснил Магнус с легкой улыбкой.

Алек хотел возразить, но не стал, потому что тот был отчасти прав... 

– Когда вернешься, я надеюсь наговорить тебе еще много всякой ерунды и услышать в ответ что-то ужасно возмутительное! – громко сказал Магнус, оставляя его одного и скрываясь в ванной.

Алек улыбнулся, наконец натягивая нормально свитер. И не мог избавиться от этой улыбки почти всю дорогу до Института.


End file.
